1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fasteners of a type suitable for securing pool table replaceable pockets and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of securing assembly including a steel insert and driveable plastic fastener which enables more rapid and secure pocket replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen very great changes in billiard and pool table construction over a period of very many years since the table games are quite old in origin. In the last century, and especially in the United States, pool table design has enjoyed a somewhat more orderly evolution of construction modes that have been dictated largely by modern industrial factory capabilities and craft controls. Still more recently, pool table construction has been influenced due to the very great number of commercial establishments that include pool tables and even coin-operated pool table installations. As a result, there has been a great standardization towards pool table construction thereby to enable more effective maintenance and upkeep of pool tables on a large scale basis. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to pool pocket replacement method and apparatus that can be utilized on a large scale or widespread basis with great savings in time.
A U.S. Pat. No. 46,136 in the name of Petersen is of interest as it regards a pool pocket that is mounted using a plurality of screws which extend through pre-drilled holes in table flanges that are then secured to the table side rails adjacent the pocket drop. This teaching constitutes a very early mode of pocket securing. A U.S. Pat. No. 395,803 to Adams discloses a pool table pocket variation of a type that is quite different in overall configuration but is still anchored in place at the ball drop by means of horizontal wood screws secured into the table woodwork. U.S. Pat. No. 842,550 depicts a pool table pocket that is mounted by means of a plurality of projections which extend from a spring-like supporting member. The supporting member is flexible to allow positioning and snap-in lodging of the projections in respective sockets thereby to enable a quick-change insertion. This teaching finds little or no present day usage. Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,192 in the name of Jaeger utilizes a group of spaced vertical screws which hold the pocket in place relative to the pocket drop and table rails. A great many variations will be found for pool pocket removal and replacement; however, in nearly all cases the operation requires more time-consuming installation mode and special tool considerations.